


Lick These My Ruby Lips

by queeniegalore



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: F/M, Power Dynamics, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday decides she's watched for long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick These My Ruby Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor have any claim on them. This is purely non-profit.
> 
> Rex is seventeen in this, but since I've only seen up to halfway through season 2, I've probably messed up the canon. Title and opening lyrics are from 'Body' by Bush, which I listened to in the car again today for the first time in like, ten years. Worth it.
> 
> I am so sorry.

"hush child lay your sweet lips on me  
this greed bigger than you and me"

~

Every instinct, every rational thought she had, told her that Rex was a bad idea.

Rebecca Holiday had made a career out of being rational. She was a creature of cold decisions, leading with her head, not her heart. She liked data and analysis, reasoned responses and cool reactions. She liked to be at her computer or in her lab, she liked strategy meetings, she liked planning ahead.

So Rex…where did Rex fit into all that? Short answer – he didn’t.

The long answer was a lot more complicated.

Rex…was _hers_. She knew his body intimately, without ever having laid an inappropriate finger on him. She knew him inside and out, had watched him grow, had given hours over to learning his powers, his mind, his physicality. There was something almost erotic about the way she could sit in her lab and study every aspect of him on the monitors before her. There was nothing hidden to someone who knew how to read the data, who was so intimately familiar with it. His blood pressure, heartbeat, respiratory system, the exertion of his muscles…it was all there, all for the taking whenever she pleased.

And then…the secret thrill of being buttoned in her lab coat, alone at the computers at night, and watching the sharp spike and sudden decline of his nanite levels. Knowing what that _meant_ , knowing that the nanites were intricately tangled up in his hormone, and when she read them alongside the jump in his other vitals she could gage _exactly_ what he was doing. Knowing that if she called him into the lab afterwards he’d show up flushed, and shaky and…sated. Oh yes, she knew what that meant. She’d watched it so many times.

She was watching now.

It was late, and her lab was dark and quiet as her eyes roamed hungrily over her data displays. She had a better picture of what he was doing than if she’d been in the room with him – heart rate up, respiration laboured, nanites going crazy. She sat with her legs crossed, one hand pressed to her throat, the other hovering over the button that would open up their direct comm line.

_Oh you stupid, gorgeous boy_ , she thought, her mind a storm of sex and guilt and despair and temptation. _And you have no idea what you’re doing to me, do you?_

Of course he didn’t.

She knew he had a crush on her, that was obvious. It was something she should have put a stop to when he was younger, but it had been… too flattering. Nice, after the utter indifference from Six. She was the only real woman in Rex’s life, after all, certainly the only one who cared about him. It was natural that he’d have feelings for her. And she told herself that it was natural that she regarded his clumsy, fumbling attempts with girls his own age with tightly restrained jealousy. There was always that shameful sense of relief when he came home from another failed date – came home to her, to be with her again. _Her_ Rex.

And oh, yes, it was more than that now. Had been getting worse as he got older, closer to a man than a boy. She _wanted_ him now. Wanted his body, adult and hard, loved the fact that he was taller than her, bigger than her. Loved his brashness, his arrogance, his tender, seductive vulnerability. Rex, her Rex.

_Oh, God._ It was too easy, that’s what made it so hard. It would be too easy to have him, at last, give him what he wanted. What they both wanted.

“I can’t,” she whispered out loud. “I _can’t_.”

She pressed the comm button.

“Rex.”

“Doc?” He was out of breath, strained. “What’s up?”

“I need you to come to my lab,” she said, softly and calmly. “Right now.”

“Right this _second_?” he sounded desperate. “I was, uh, sleeping. Can’t it wait until morning?”

“No.” Her voice was tight. “Come to me right now, Rex. No detours. I need you here in two minutes.”

“Ugh,” His heart rate was slowing, she could see from the monitor. She wondered if he was still touching himself, still hard. The thought caught her in her chest, and she had to close her eyes, picture it, bite down on her lip.

“Is everything alright, Doc?” She could hear him moving around now, dressing. He was coming. _Jesus_.

A frisson of fear passed through her, laced with the want _. Oh, God_ , she thought, over and over. _Oh, God._

“Holiday?”

“Everything’s fine, Rex,” she managed. “I just need to…do some tests.” In a manner of speaking.

He sighed. “Anything for you, Doc. I’m on my way.”

And then silence.

He was coming. Holiday stayed at her desk, legs crossed, the leather of her boots gleaming softly in the light of the computer bank. She slowed her breathing, closed her eyes again, and counted to thirty. He was coming, and she needed to be more together than this. He was coming, and she needed to be in charge. _What am I doing,_ she thought. _Oh lord, what am I doing, I can’t do this, I can’t-_

And then he walked through the door, sending her thoughts into a tailspin. Rex, tall, gorgeous, and uncertain. A flush in his cheeks, a look of expectation in his eyes.  Look of _trust_.

A calmness stole over her, as she saw him, a dedication. She was _committed_ to this, now. She’d wanted it for too long, knew that he wanted it too. And she could take it. Take _him_.

She gazed at him steadily. “Lock it,” she instructed, gesturing to the door.

He frowned a little, but did as she asked, reaching behind himself to flick the lock without taking his eyes from her face.

“Doc?”

“It’s okay, Rex. Come over here.”

He looked…rumpled. He was wearing his uniform pants, but had kept on the white wife beater he slept in, and it looked crinkled and warm, inviting. His hair was a mess of black spikes, and his boots were unlaced, a detail she found stupidly, overwhelmingly sexy. She was going _insane_.

He approached slowly, and she pushed back her chair a little, inviting him in. He leaned his hip against her desk and looked down at her, waves of heat coming off his body and warming her face. She opened her mouth, but couldn’t find any words for a moment, could only look back up at him, blinking.

“Holiday.” He voice was so soft, low and questioning. She licked her lips.

“Stay still for me, Rex,” she said, and raising her hand slowly, she laid it against the hard muscle of his side.

He drew in a sharp breath, tensing under her touch. She pressed into him a little, feeling his strength, the way it contrasted against the quick fluttering of his heartbeat against her fingers. She frowned a little, ran her hand up over his ribs and back down, around so she could press her trembling palm against his flat stomach.

Rex stayed quiet and still, watching her face, panting just a little. She could see him starting to work it out, not daring to believe it. There was confusion mixed with need on his face, and it made her light-headed. She’d laid her hands on him plenty of times before, yeah. But not like this.

No, never like this.

“I’ve been monitoring your vitals,” she murmured softly. “All night.”

He flushed, but held her gaze. “I’ve been…working out,” he improvised, and Holiday smiled.

“Alone in your bedroom? Hmm.”  She tilted her head to the side. “ _Rex_.”

“Is this part of the test?” he asked, a little desperately. “Because Six has assured me that it’s a perfectly natural thing for a teenage boy to do, okay, and it _won’t_ send me blind.”

Holiday raised an eyebrow. She would have loved to have been there for _that_ conversation.

“You’re not in trouble, Rex,” she assured him, and stood slowly, sliding up a hair’s-breadth from his body. She could feel his breath on her face, fresh with toothpaste. He was holding himself tense and tight, looking down at her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

“Holiday,” he whispered. “What are you _doing_?”

She leaned her ass against her desk, patted at his side until he clumsily moved around in front of her.

“It’s okay,” she said, and put both hands on his waist.

His arms were hanging by his sides, fists clenched together as if he was holding himself back from touching her. She shivered, loving the barely restrained power in him, loving that she held it all in the palm of her hands.

“I’m going to take care of you, Rex,” she promised, and slowly, slowly trailed one hand around to the front of his pants.

He gasped and muttered something in Spanish, low and incoherent. She could feel the hardness of him jump against her hand, straining against his zipper. Yeah, he wanted her. He always had, had always joked boldly about taking her to dinner, about stealing a kiss from her, about making her jealous with his little pretend girlfriends. But what it came down to was _this_ , his cock hard against her hand, him flushed and panting and _desperate_. Rex, the virgin, Rex, ready at last to be hers.

“You can always say no,” she whispered, rubbing the heel of her hand along his length. He looked at her in disbelief.

“Are you crazy?” he asked. “Dios, Holiday, don’t _stop_ …”

“I have no intention of stopping.” She leaned forward, brushed her lips lightly over his collar bone. “Tell me what you were really doing tonight,” she whispered in his ear.

He made a noise like a whimper, jerking towards her. “ _Holiday_. You know what I was doing.”

She lightened her touched, barely tracing her fingertips over him. “Tell me.”

He groaned and dropped his head. His hands were still clenched at his sides, and he was trembling all over. It was making her so hot she couldn’t stand it.

“I was jerking off,” he said, embarrassed and horny and willing to walk over nails for her. “Okay?”

She smirked. “And what were you thinking about?” Her fingers caught his zipper, started pulling it down. He made that whimpering sound again, sending shivers running through her body.

“You’re gonna make me say it?” One hand came up hesitantly to her hip, and she pushed into it encouragingly. He opened his fist, got a light grip on her, and she marvelled at how good it felt to have _his_ hands on _her_ body for once.

“I want to hear you say it,” she murmured. Her fingers had found the soft cotton of his boxers, and she thought he might actually be about to shake himself apart it front of her, he was trembling so badly.

He brought his other hand up to hold her side. His eyes were very wide and dark, fixed onto her face. Onto her mouth.

“I was thinking about you,” he said, giving in. “About – about all the things I’ve wanted to do with you.”

“Baby,” she sighed, and shoved her hand into his boxers. “Yeah, that’s what I wanted to hear.”

He was _hot_ , so hot and so hard for her. Leaking already, making it easy for her to slide her hand up and down, rub her thumb over the head, smooth that wetness down his shaft. He moaned for her, jerking his hips into her grasp and squeezing her hip hard enough to bruise. And oh, she _loved_ it.

“You think about this?” she asked, jerking him off, letting him dissolve against her body. “You think about me touching you like this?”

“Yes,” he groaned, dropping his forehead to her shoulder. “All the fucking time, Holiday, You – _ah_ – you know it.”

“I think about it too,” she whispered, right in his ear. “Think about you alone in your bed, your hand on your dick, my name on your lips… Think about it while I get myself off, Rex.”

She’d known he wouldn’t last long – her was already primed, after all, and he _was_ still a virgin – but it was still a delicious surprise when he grunted and came at those words, melting all over her hand. He was so _easy_ , so ready for her, and she almost had to hold him up as he spurted, lips open against her neck, cock pulsing in her grip.

“That’s it,” she said, pressing her free hand to his cheek. “Come on, honey, that’s it…”

“ _Rebecca_ …” he groaned, and she laughed softly, shaking her head.

“Stick to ‘Holiday’, kid,” she said, milking the last of him into her palm, feeling the way his sensitive cock twitched against her, over-stimulated. She knew he’d be ready again in no time – he was _seventeen years old,_ after all – but she didn’t think _she_ would be.

She drew her hand out of his pants, caught his sleepy, half-closed eyes, and brought it to her mouth, licking her fingers. He sagged back against the desk, knocking over her pen holder, and dropped his head back.

“You’re killing me, Doc,” he panted. “ _diablos_ …”

She reached past him for a tissue, righting her pen holder as she did.

“Go back to bed, Rex,” she said, gently. She needed time alone, now, not least because the ache between her legs desperately required seeing to.

He watched her as she cleaned off her hand. “What…what about you?” he asked, a little shyly. She smiled.

“I can take care of me,” she promised, and suddenly he was stepping into her space, lips back against her ear.

“Are you _sure_?”

She closed her eyes. She didn’t think she could deal with his hands on her like that, not yet. This was about _him_ , about her feelings for him. It was about his body, and his reactions, and his need for her…

“Go back to bed,” she repeated, voice low. She tapped the monitors. “I’ll be watching.”

He smirked, cocky and arrogant again, the Rex she loved. “I’ll make it worth your while,” he said, and backed away.

She wanted to pull him back to her, push him down onto the floor, work him until he was hard again and just _take_ him. But she restrained herself, took a deep breath. Not now. Not yet.

Instead, she nodded at his pants. “Do yourself up, kid. No one needs to know about this.”

He looked down, and zipped himself back up with a blush. He was still a little hard, the wetness of his come seeping a little through his pants, but she thought he’d be fine until he made it back to his room. Unless, perhaps, he ran into Six… A chill shot through her at that idea, and she had to bite her lip.

“I mean it,” she said. “No one can ever know about this. You swear not to tell?”

He looked a little wounded. “Of course,” he said, hand on his chest. “Not a soul.”

“Good.” She sat back down, picked up a folder to flick through in a clear sign of dismissal. “Because if anyone found out, it could never happen again. And I am nowhere _near_ finished with you.”

She listened with satisfaction to his gasp, and crossed her legs with a little smirk of her own.

“ _Goodnight_ , Rex.”

“Yeah.,” he said, a little weakly. “Buenos noches, Doctor Hoiday.”

She waited until he was gone, and then dropped the folder, slumping back into her chair. She couldn’t quite believe what she’d done.  Couldn’t believe it had paid off.

“Rex…” She ran a hand up her thigh, feeling herself starting to tremble now it was over, feeling the adrenaline shoot through her. “Oh Jesus, Rex.”

And then the comm crackled to life.

“I’m back in my room, Holiday.” His voice was low, confident, and she realised with a sharp thrum in her gut that the balance of power was now in _his_ hands, not hers. Of course. Of course it would be. It was what she’d wanted all along,

 She shivered, and slumped lower in her seat. “Oh, yeah?”

He laughed, the sound close, like a caress. “You can start taking care of yourself, now. If you want…”

And with his voice in her ear, and all her many, many misgivings shoved once more to the side, Holiday slipped her hand in between her legs, and did.

 


End file.
